Forbidden Love
by AliceofDeath
Summary: Kasuka wakes up the next day after wishing on a shooting star and realizes that his wish was granted. Now that he is the older of the two Shizuo would now depend on him.This is probably the beginning of an Unprecedented Romance.A drrrkink meme fill
1. Chapter 1

Kasuka Heiwajima had always love his dearest and most precious older sibling Shizuo despite his older brother's lack of control he had always admired him though he never expresses it he knows that his brother knows it or at least feels it despite his lack of showing emotions. At a young age Kasuka was always doted not only by his parents but Shizuo as well

If someone bullies Kasuka his beloved older brother would be there to defend him that is why despite his brother's hatred for his self Kasuka loves him so much that led to Kasuka questioning whether his deep love for his brother is still that of a sibling.

That happened when Kasuka noticed that his brother who was always eager to go home had started to frequently stop by the bakery en route to their home. At first he paid no attention to it but when he started to observe on how his older brother seemed to start talking more with the lady who owns the shop he somehow felt a tinge of jealousy , but he simply dismissed that feeling as heart burn. As it become more frequent Kasuka had now realized his beloved brother had an infatuation towards the shop lady.

On the way home they stop by the park per Kasuka's request which Shizuo granted not minding that it was soon going to be dark

Kasuka was the first one who initiated a talk

"Nii-san do you like the friendly oneesan?" Kasuka bluntly inquired

"K-Kasuka! Even if I like Akane-oneesan I only like her as an older sister" Shizuo answered with a blush that covered his entire face

"Nii-san I never mentioned Akane-oneesan" Kasuka stated

Shizuo realizing this had blush a darker shade of red

It hurt to see that his beloved older brother already has someone he likes because the thought of his brother leaving him behind and no longer there for him was too saddening. Shizuo seeing his little brother's expression immediately worried

"Kasuka? Are you alright?" Shizuo asked frowning with concern

Kasuka felt tears pooling at the end of his eyes

_If being with someone else is brother's happiness then I'll have to be a good little brother and support it…I love brother…_

"Kasuka I'm sorry did I frighten you?"

Hearing these words out from his brother's mouth had snapped Kasuka back to reality. Because he knew how much his brother hated his abdominal strength therefore he had immediately and frantically denied this all the while saying "I love brother and brother loves me too" along with other reason Shizuo could no longer process because all he saw at that time was his little brother who always remained stoic was showing a lot of expressions and Shizuo was the only one there to see on how cute Kasuka was when he is frantically worried

Shizuo wondered '_Is it normal for your heart to beat faster for your most precious little sibling?"_

* * *

Kasuka knew it was wrong to felt happy that someone got hurt but he couldn't help his self

For the first time in his life Kasuka Heiwajima wondered 'Is this right?'

They were going home that afternoon Kasuka noticed that his brother seemed to be in a hurry to get home or rather nowadays to see Akane-oneesan but the moment they had reached the bakery Kasuka didn't know whether at that time he was glad or sad of that day's events

Shizuo had stop dead in his tracks upon seeing the commotion within the bakery. Akane-oneesan was surrounded by a group of men while other men destroyed the bakery goods. Overcome by anger Shizuo quickly had left his brother and went inside to stop the fight and protect who he held dear.

Kasuka at that time just watch at the sidelines afraid and in pain because at that moment Kasuka knew and confirmed for his self that his beloved big brother would definitely leave him and probably stop protecting him if he found someone to spend his life with till the end. Kasuka saw how much Shizuo had used his strength that he hated with all his heart, he became afraid that maybe he would no longer be with Shizuo and that maybe his older brother would be in pain once again and he again can do little about it.

The aftermath was even harder to dealt with because the next thing that he knew they were at the park and that his brother had ask the most dreaded question

"Am I a monster?" Shizuo asked with his head down and tears flowing out of his eyes

Looking back may be that was where this very wish started. The only wish that Kasuka wants was to be for his brother always just like what he does.

'_No!_ _please don't call yourself a monster nii-san, you're not a monster'_ that was what Kasuka wished he could have said but the only thing that came out from his mouth was a stuttering no coupled with a few sobs as he ran and hugged his most beloved nii-san.

That day was when the first sign of his incestuous love for his nii-san was shown because when Kasuka had calmed down the sight that greeted his was his beloved nii-san's soothing smile. He slowly leaned and place a kiss on Shizuo's lips and when he pulled back his face was in a deep red

_Nii-san…_

"I love you…nii-san" Kasuka slowly said with his head down and a shaking body full of worry and fear for what may happen next.

Shizuo stared at his younger brother his mind not yet fully processing what had just occurred and when it did he broke into a smile and into a refreshing laughter making Kasuka looked up towards his brother and was awestruck because at that moment his brother seemed to be the most beautiful person he had seen.

Shizuo slowly stood up from crouching and patted Kasuka's head the moment he had stop laughing though there was still a grin on his face

Kasuka tilted his head in confusion cutely that made Shizuo grin more as he ruffled his brother's head

"nii-san?"

"I love you too Kasuka" Shizuo said with an amused grin since Kasuka his ever stoic brother was now blushing cutely with a small smile etched on his face. And with that Shizuo leaned and returned the kiss.

If Kasuka were to look back on that day he was sure that the kiss from that day was the beginning of this forbidden love for his brother and that day was his most precious and treasured day and probably that was where his wish started

_Please make me be the one who'll comfort him_

* * *

**A/N: this is a durarara kink meme fill :**

**http : / / drrrkink . livejournal .com / 5559 . html ? view = 21338551 # t21338551**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

If one were to ask whether Kasuka Heiwajima hated someone with every fiber of his being he would answer it bluntly with a yes. Because that someone was Izaya Orihara the "flea" as what his dear older brother would call.

What made him hate Izaya Orihara was the fact that the "flea" was the one who made his dear older brother's self loathing intensify. Every day he knew how hard his older brother tries to avoid fights and live a peaceful life and that was why his older brother resolved into solidarity into his adult hood

Shinra Kishitani was one of his brother's friend to say that Shinra Kishitani was always in his good side would be a lie because truth be told the future underground doctor did get into his bad side when he tried to match his dear older brother with the abominable Izaya Orihara. What Kasuka did to stop him was something that he does not wish to remember since it brought out his inner demon.

That was how great and probably twisted was Kasuka's love was for his brother. There were a few times that he had slipped and almost alerted his big brother on what he did to ensure that Izaya Orihara's attempt on saying his love to Shizuo would fail and would only lead to his brother hating him more.

But unknown to Kasuka, Shizuo did know what he does to ensure the flea's failure and he also knows that whenever Kasuka does this he would ask for forgiveness in a way so unnoticeable and today was one of those days.

Shizuo had just arrive home after one of the flea's failed attempts at confessing his love to him courtesy of Kasuka. He had actually been secretly congratulating Kasuka every time he came up with a creative way for the flea to backout or just fail.

"Kasuka, I'm home" Shizuo called out as he closed the front door and proceeded to remove his shoes when Kasuka hugged him from behind whispering "welcome back, nii-san"

Shizuo then turned his head towards him their lips dangerously closed. Kasuka's eyes widened a bit though it was hardly noticeable to others but to Shizuo it was so clear. Inwardly he smiled, proud that he was able to detect the slight changes in Kasuka's face and mood as a big brother.

"N-nii-san"Kasuka stuttered because of their closeness

"Kasuka, I love you" Shizuo said before he kissed his brother on the cheek and near enough on his lips and ruffled his head affectionately and went up to his room to change clothes. Leaving Kasuka alone on the hallway who had sat on the floor knees bended while he placed his head on top of it.

Kasuka knew that he should not take it 'that way' but his heart wouldn't stop pounding rapidly nor did his face remain cool.

Shizuo knew of his brother's feelings towards him and frankly he shared the same feelings with him but he knows that such things is frowned upon by society. He doesn't want Kasuka to experience discrimination beside it was a sin.

_This is enough for me. Loving him and caring for him as an older brother is enough…It's enough…_

Shizuo's face had a bittersweet smile on them knowing that such love between him and Kasuka is too dangerous. Who knew what would happen to his beloved brother's future if they pursued such a relationship. He didn't mind if their mother disowned him but if Kasuka was disowned his conscience wouldn't take it because that was very selfish. He shouldn't take away his brother's future and happiness for his own.

_A monster can never be with someone only with another monster that is why I can't be with Kasuka because I'm a monster._

Meanwhile as Shizuo held those thoughts Kasuka slowly and silently went inside his room and the moment he entered his room he closed the blinds and allowed his tears to flow as he fell on his bed clutching his heart.

"Nii-san…Nii-san…" Kasuka repeatedly said as he clutched his heart and remembered what had occurred earlier that day

* * *

"_Shizu-chan~" Izaya Orihara the would be Shinjuku informant called out to the enraged blond Shizuo at that time was running full speed towards Izaya._

"_Ii-zaaa-yaaaa! Give me back my lunch!" Shizuo said as he followed Izaya who was waving his lunch grinning maniacally as he sprinted._

_Today was the day Izaya would confess his love to Shizuo and would take him by complete surprise that he would be overwhelmed with happiness he would say 'yes' and they'll live happily together forever._

_What he did not know was that another Heiwajima was intent on ruining it once again and Shizuo on the other hand was by all means had enough knowledge on what the flea was attempting_

_Key word: attempting_

_Because the moment they passed by Kasuka not just long ago Shizuo gave him a grin that only Kasuka would know the meaning behind it._

_And before he knew it they were already on the roof top. Izaya on the edge smiling at him. He returned the courtesy by smiling him the grin he would always give the 'flea'. He knew that Izaya did not know that he knew of his feelings and it was better that way._

_Contrary to the popular belief he was not dumb or stupid. after all he wouldn't get to a Raijin for nothing. He just tended to act on instincts and that if he truly wanted he would have placed number 1 on the entrance exams._

"_Shizu-chan~"Izaya began and it is at this moment that Shizuo starts his act and began to tune him out putting on different looks to fool the flea until the flea reached the words he had tried to say to him along time ago_

_Keyword : Tried_

_Because before he could even finish it Kasuka came bursting out on the door wearing a blond wig and green contacts as well as the Raijin female uniform._

"_Shizuo-kun! Please go out with me!"Kasuka said with a girl's voice_

_Shizuo grinned at his brother's tactic though of course to others it would look like Shizuo Heiwajima got the hots for the girl._

_At that moment Izaya was way too stunned because right in front of him was Kasuka Heiwajima wearing a wig and the female uniform. He overcame this easily with a new emotion annoyance._

_For the stupid protozoan got the hots for his little BROTHER in disguise! It was unacceptable for him Izaya Orihara but before he could even do something Shizuo carried his little brother who was in disguise out of the roof top bridal style._

_Izaya Orihara had never despised Kasuka Heiwajima that much until that very moment when he ruined his attempt at being with Shizuo._

_While Izaya Orihara was fuming with anger the Heiwajima siblings were in the back yard. Kasuka was fiddling his skirt while Shizuo was still amused that is until he trapped 'her' and whispered seductively to-according to Kasuka- on 'her' ear _

"_I'll give you something later at home…Kasuka" _

_Shizuo then left the backyard not before kissing Kasuka on the forehead who was blushing upon being found out._

* * *

Kasuka's face became redder. Briefly he wondered if his older brother already knew of his previous interventions.

_If I based it from earlier then most probably Nii-san knew and here I thought Nii-san was too oblivious about almost everything_

Kasuka hugged his knees as he lay on the bed emotionlessly staring at the blinds his tears had already stop and thankfully his eyes didn't become red from crying. Kasuka knew that despite the close lips to lips kiss that happened awhile ago deep inside his heart is in turmoil because for once Kasuka Heiwajima realized that the brother he thought he knew and could easily read maybe just maybe far from what he makes the world see. And that maybe the kiss and 'I love you' from earlier as well as before that meant that his brother shared the kind of love he had towards him.

The thought itself made Kasuka happy and gave him hope. That was why when Shizuo knocked on his door for dinner he happily opened it and openly showed his happy face and hugged Shizuo.

"K-Kasuka?"

"Nii-san! I love you more~!" Kasuka said as he let go of Shizuo and flashed him a bright smile.

He then went down for dinner to join his parents leaving Shizuo blushing madly on the hallway upstairs.

And when Kasuka was questioned about his apparent happy aura all he answered was

"Today I found out that the person I love the most loves me back!"

As one troubled heart diminished another appeared this time on Shizuo Heiwajima who feared that if Kasuka decides to pursue him things might end all Shizuo wanted was for Kasuka to have a bright future. Because being a big brother is something he takes pride in and if that means he would have to prevent Kasuka from pursuing him he would do so even if it both hurts them. And that was what caused a rift between them in the future.

* * *

**A/N: reviews are gladly you for those who took their time to review or read my story.**


End file.
